ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: One Down
(Sarla and Scowler are walking through a canyon.) * Sarla: Scowler, we've been walking in circles. There's no water here. (From behind a rock, a space pirate watches them.) * Scowler: I think we should get back. * Sarla: Shh. Keep it down. * Scowler: Let's get out of here. (Suddenly, the space pirate attacks Sarla and Scowler with a curse. It was Foolscap. Sarla fires spells back at him with his wand and evades his curses. Scowler runs. Then, came the breaking point!) * Sarla: Sectumsempra! (Foolscap falls back. As he hits the ground, the screen changes to the plains where the Gorgosaurus is feasting on one of the pterosaurs he has killed. The Albertosaurus is feasting on it but is backed off.) * Alex: (voiceover) Did I mention that the Pterosaur did have one natural predator... the Gorgosaurus? (The movie stops. Zoe Drake's voice is heard off-screen as the dinosaur's name, meaning and what it eats appears.) * Zoe Drake: (voiceover) Gorgosaurus, meaning "fierce lizard", carnivore. (The words disappear and the film resumes. The Gorgosaurus moves away from the carcass.) * Alex: (voiceover) Nicely done. But I think a little more is needed with this guy. Allow me to elaborate. (The forest changes into a database with the stats appearing as Alex narrates. The camera zooms in and out as Alex commands it.) * Alex: (voiceover) Allow me to elaborate. Weighing in at nearly 2 and a half tons, the Gorgosaur measured roughly 26 feet from the tip of his tail to the top of his noggin. And if you like teeth, he's got teeth. 60 of them, and razor sharp. Perfect for tearing through flesh and splintering bones. His powerful legs propel him to blazing speeds of up to...well, no one really knows, but he certainly was faster than you. He was equipped with an uncanny sense of smell, razor sharp vision and two tiny little arms. He... (chuckles) I'm sorry. Seriously, I mean, what's up with that? I mean... (chuckles) Okay, sorry, wait. I have to compose myself. Okay. The Gorgosaurus had a large brai... (chuckles again) I'm sorry, I can't take him seriously with those tiny little baby hands. Look at him, he's so cute. Okay, I'm sorry, sorry. Sorry, sorry. But make no mistake, despite his comically miniature arms...(chuckles again) (The database changes back into the forest. The Albertosaurus feasts on the pterosaur as Gorgon heads to the watering hole in Wyoming.) * Alex: (voiceover) ...he was a very good eater, able to consume hundreds of pounds of meat in a single feeding. I'll tell you what, you did not want to get on a Gorgosaur's bad side. Oh no, or on his insides, which was a distinct possibility. Especially if you were a big galumphing double-wide herbivore. And featured on the menu on this particular day was Pachyrhinosaur Carpaccio with a garnish of sagebrush and just a soupcon of wild asparagus. (The scene changes to the watering hole far away from the plains. The warriors along with Juniper and Patchi are resting. Kelal goes to see the baby dinosaurs.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park 4